Yaoi Gagal
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Neji sama Sai lagi asyik-asyiknya ngerate M, tiba-tiba gagal karena 'sesuatu'. Dan gara-gara 'sesuatu' itu, mereka PUTUS! Mau tau? Cekidot inside. Warning : Yaoiness, bikin enek. RnR?


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : M**

**WARNING : Oneshot, OOC, Abal, Yaoiness, Bikin enek**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pada suatu malam di sebuah kamar hotel kelas kamboja (?), terlihatlah sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan sambil main grepe-grepean. Author perkirakan, tak lama lagi mereka berdua akan menaikan rate dari T menjadi M!

"Aishh, terus mas Neji" Sosok yang sedang digrepe-grepe oleh orang bernama Neji itu, terus-terusan bergerak kelenjotan di ranjang.

"Sshhh..ahh..bau tubuhmu nikmat sekali Sai sayang" Neji terus-terusan menciumi leher kekasih yaoinya itu yang belakangan diketahui bernama Sai.

"Teruskan ke rate M nyokkk" Ajak Sai yaoi version *dikemplang Sai original* sembari memeluk tubuh kekar berotot *hueks* Neji.

"Nyokk" Balas Neji tak kalah nepsongnya.

Setelah mereka berdua sepakat untuk menaikan rate fic ini, mereka pun pelan-pelan mulai melucuti pakaian dalam mereka.

"Wow ckckck...tubuh kamu seksi sekaleee Sai honey" Puji Neji setelah ngeliat body aduhai milik Sai, tak lupa disertai ngeces tingkat dewa.

"Aihh...biasa aja kok. Mas Neji juga gak kalah sekseh" Sai memuji balik Neji disertai senyumannya yang mesum bin abstrak itu.

Mereka berdua yang udah bugil bersama akhirnya memulai aksi sakral yang kata orang-orang sebagai surganya dunia.

"Ah..ah..ah..te terus mas Neji..ah..ahh" Sai yang udah dalam nungging position itu terus mendesah keenakan akibat genjotan yayang yaoinya itu.

"Iya honey, ahh..ahh..nikmat bener body kamu" Wajah Neji kini dipenuhi aura bokep tingkat akut, sembari mesam-mesem kaya orgil.

Mereka berdua terus melancarkan aksi dan reaksi terbaik mereka, sampai pada akhirnya...

"Mas Neji ah..ah..Sai mau keluar nih" Kata Sai.

"Kalo mau keluar ahh..ahh..keluarin dulu aja honey" Sahut Neji.

"Beneran nih?" Tanya Sai masih dalam nungging position sambil tetap digarap Neji.

"Iyaa..ahh..ahh keluarin aja sayang" Neji sepertinya udah mau sampai puncak nih.

Tiba-tiba...

PROTTTTT BRUTT BRUTT BRUTTT

Neji : "Hahhh?" (masang wajah cengok tingkat dewa)

Readers : "Apaan ntuh?"

Author : "Astajim!"

Dewa Jashin : "Ujubusset, ada apaan nih woy?" (terjatuh dari singgasananya gara-gara histeria massal)

Hening...

Hening...

Hening...

"He he he he, maap dah. Kelepasan. Abis gak kuat nahan. Soalnya kebanyakan makan sambel pas jajan cireng, he he he" Sai cengar-cengir dengan tampang full watados full innocent.

Neji nundukin kepalanya, dan ngeliat ke 'anu'nya itu.

Sepintas Neji melihat ada noda kekuningan di 'anu'nya itu.

ZOOM...

Noda kekuningan itu samar-samar seperti ada cabenya.

ZOOM...

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, bau tak sedap memenuhi kamar hotel itu.

Otak lemot Neji berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi barusan.

10%...20%...30%...40%...50%...60%...70%...80%...90%...LOADING COMPLETE!

"Gimana mas Neji? Mau masih lanjut? he he he" Sai cengar-cengir tanpa rasa dosa blas.

"KIITTAAA..." Mata Neji melotot, bibirnya bergetar, hidungnya kembang kempis, dan mukanya merah padam gara-gara saking jengkelnya.

"PUUUTTTTTUUUSSSSSSSSS!"

Suara menggelegar Neji terdengar sampai kemana-mana. Bahkan sampai ke angkasa raya tempat bersemayamnya Dewa Jashin.

Di suatu tempat antah berantah di angkasa raya...

"Huhhh, akhirnya gue bisa minum teh dengan tenang" Kata Dewa Jashin sembari duduk kembali di singgasananya.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara yang amat memekikan telinga.

"PUUUTTTTTUUUSSSSSSSSS!"

-GUBRAKKK-

Dewa Jashin yang baru saja mulai bersantai sambil ngeteh, sepertinya lagi-lagi harus mengawali semuanya dari awal.

"Anjrittt!" Dewa Jashin misuh-misuh jengkel karena jatuh dari kursi singgasananya.

**FIN**

**Sumpah. Bagi fans Neji sama fans Sai, author minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya ya. Bukan maksud author buat bashing mereka berdua. Author cuma lagi kurang kerjaan aja, jadinya bikin fic gak mutu kaya gini *pundung di pojokan*. Bagi yang mau review, author persilahkan. Tapi sekali lagi, maafin kelancangan author ya? *masang puppy eyes sambil ngenyot jempol*. Thanks!**


End file.
